


Master

by Ryua



Series: Endgame [1]
Category: Legend of Zelda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:39:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6365191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryua/pseuds/Ryua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking place sometime after the events of Endgame, in which Zelda, Link, and Ganondorf end up ruling Hyrule as a Triumvirate. Zelda's away, and Link is lonely. Ganondorf decides to help him, and Link isn't entirely sure if this is a good thing or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master

Zelda was currently on a trip to the west, helping the Gorons of Death Mountain rebuild after the war. Since a contingent of Ordonian farmers was due to arrive the same week she was gone, Link was staying in Castletown, and he was getting rather bored. He missed her, missed her so hard it made him ache and feel a little foolish about it. Even Ganondorf had been busy with the squadron of Gerudo warriors that had arrived earlier in the week. 

It still astounded him sometimes that he actually missed the Gerudo King’s attentions. They were exhausting, but they were also exhilarating, and especially without Zelda around, he was feeling rather lonely. Not that he begrudged the women the chance to spend a night or two with the man. It must be a delight for them , to have a romp with the only Gerudo man alive and grown. Shikoru had sent a message back that she’d given birth to a healthy baby boy, the only one among the dozen Gerudo babies born since Hyrule beat back the invading armies a year ago.

So he couldn’t really begrudge them the chance to share Ganondorf’s bed. He was clearly doing his part to repopulate the heavy losses his people had taken, being the only trained army Hyrule had during the war. Still… it felt odd to be left to his own devices, having nothing demanded or asked of him at night from either of his bedmates.

He supposed it at least meant he focused better on the work a co-regent had to do, none of which came naturally to him. Link was exceptionally glad when he finally finished negotiating a new market stall for the Ordonian farmers for next season. They’d given up most of their market space last year, of course, since Holodrom’s forces had destroyed most of their fields leaving them nothing to harvest. At least the fires had enriched the soil, which meant this year’s crop was coming along at a beautiful rate, which in turn meant they would need more space to sell this year.

Still, once Fado, the other Ordonians, and the two dignitaries in charge of the open air markets left, Link actually felt a bit of pride at how well it had gone. The meeting had carried on well into dusk, and since official business was closed for the day, Link went back to the newly built royal wing of the castle. They’d finally moved out of the tower earlier this spring, and now had far more comfortable rooms tucked away on the south side of the central courtyard. He felt a little guilty about the luxury sometimes, but at least the furnishings were more to the taste of well-crafted wood and leather rather than ornate gold and plaster. 

He didn’t expect Ganonorf to be there; by this point in the evening, he was usually already ensconced on his own suite with one or more of the Gerudo warriors. They each had a separate room and bathing room, with a large common area for meals and informal audiences. As he’d expected, the common room was deserted and his dinner was waiting on the table, covered dishes and a chilled clay jug of drink. This was one luxury he enjoyed immensely; the cooks serving the nobility of Hyrule were unsurpassed, and he very much enjoyed not having to eat his own mediocre cooking. Happily pulling off the crown he had to wear for formal occasion and shrugging out of the (admittedly light) green cloak, he sat down to enjoy the feeling of being cool, relaxed, and eating good food.

After a delightful meal of cold sliced meats, seasoned vegetables, and fresh bread, Link headed off to bed. There were no fires in the royal suites at this time of year, and even the light was provided by little witchlights Zelda had magicked into the torch brackets. It was wonderful and cool, if a little dim, and Link was looking forward to the cool sheets of his bed where he would be in complete privacy. 

He jumped to see his bed was already occupied. He doubted he would ever be entirely used to Ganondorf… there were a lot of bad, painful memories for both him and Zelda where he was concerned. They’d come to an understanding, and the life together was comfortable, even pleasant, but Link would always have a little rush of fear when Ganondorf came suddenly into his presence. “I expected you to be somewhere else tonight,” he said lightly, hanging cloak and crown before bending down to pull off his boots. 

“Mmm… I felt like a change of pace,” Ganondorf said with a wide grin, watching with plain enjoyment as Link started undressing. “And I’m sure by this point you must be feeling quite left out.”

Link flushed, masking his embarrassment by pulling off his tunic. “Hadn’t crossed my mind…” he mumbled through the cloth. He jumped again, at least managing not to yelp when he felt Ganondorf’s fingers suddenly on his chest, massive hands easily encircling half his torso. How could someone so large move so silently? Link hadn’t even heard him get out of bed. 

He heard the dark chuckle in the man’s voice. “You’re still far too easy to read, boy,” he murmured, pulling off Link’s shirt the rest of the way, letting one finger trail down his face as his other hand pressed Link to him. 

“I am not…” he said with a faint shiver and a faint pout. It was a lie, of course, his honest farmer’s face gave away anything he was feeling at the time, which was why Zelda and Ganondorf did difficult negotiations among the nobility and foreign dignitaries, while Link handled domestic problems with commoners.   
He still didn’t like Ganondorf, not really. Respected him, sure. Admired him… yes, although he wasn’t ever likely to admit it. It was extremely unlikely he’d ever come to care about the Gerudo the way he did for Zelda, and yet… every now and then the powerful, sometimes cruel man would do something oddly caring, like find a jeweler to create a new set of armor to replace Zelda’s destroyed one as a surprise gift, or bring Link lunch when he’d worked straight though the day without noticing time going by. 

Or this. Of course Ganondorf was going to enjoy himself, but he’d be doing that anyway with his Gerudo women. No, he’d actually noticed Link was feeling lonely, which he really had been working to hide, and taken the time out of his evening to spend it here. It was… not quite out of character, but it did make Link feel a little uncomfortable, easily flustered. It had been so much easier to just hate the man.

“Now, why don’t you finish undressing and come to bed?” It was phrased as a question, but sounded like an order, and Link felt himself responding almost before Ganondorf had let him go and backed towards the bed himself. He flushed, somewhat ashamed by the part of him that craved being ordered around, but that didn’t stop him from slipping off his trousers and walking forwards. He was already half-hard, and was getting harder every moment Ganondorf stared at him in that intense, almost hungry way. “You know, my dear boy… I think you actually prefer not having a choice in certain things.”

He flushed again, pausing at the side of the bed. Ganondorf was sprawled comfortably on the sheets, already fully nude and also clearly eager to get started. What could he even say to that? It was true, of course it was, but he didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of saying it. Something of his stubbornness must have shown in the set of his jaw, because Ganondorf gave a soft chuckle. “Well, then… let’s make tonight all about you following orders, shall we? Come over here and sit on my chest.”

It was easier for him, when Ganondorf had clear instructions on what he wanted Link to do. It was somehow less embarrassing to be humiliated by following orders than it was to actually admit that he wanted the older man. He straddled the massive body, feeling the heat of him radiating up through his legs; unlike the sleepy, baking summer heat that oppressed everything at this time of year, this warmth made his skin tingle and his breath quicken. “Now tonight, boy, I want you to call me Master.”

Link let out a snort, somewhere between laughter and derision. “Not happening.” He shivered ever so slightly as he felt Ganondorf’s chest rumble slightly with laughter at his response. 

“Well, you don’t have to if you really don’t want to,” he said, fingers running lightly down Link’s chest. “But you’re not cumming until you do.”  
Goddess help him, he was hard as a rock and Link squirmed slightly, feeling a bead of precum slide down the underside of his cock. “I still think it’s not happening,” he said, licking dry lips.

“We’ll see,” Ganondorf said, his hands abruptly clasping Link about the waist and pulling him forwards. Link couldn’t stifle the gasp as hot, wet lips closed around his shaft, swallowing him effortlessly down to the hilt. While it was actually kind of embarrassing how he didn’t even come close to making the Gerudo gag, it also felt incredible enough he didn’t really mind. He looked down, enraptured by the extremely rare sight of the man actively pleasuring him, the way his cheeks and lips looked working over his length. 

He was so distracted, in fact, he didn’t really register the sounds of a jar being opened until one of Ganondorf’s hands was at his backside, wonderfully slippery fingers massaging over his entrance. He gasped and went rigid with surprise for a moment, working quickly to reverse that. He knew at this point that being tense was going to be extremely unpleasant in a moment.

The first finger didn’t even hurt anymore, he’d had enough practice in relaxing that with the lube, there was no effort to being penetrated. At least not for something that size. He whimpered slightly with loss as Ganondorf pulled back off of his length, concentrating more on working out his hole. “You’re getting better at this,” he noted with pleased surprise. “Look at this, no pain or whimpering… isn’t that an improvement?”

Link couldn’t quite bring himself to speak, but gave a short, embarrassed nod. He felt that finger working deeper into him, and gasped in delight as the tip of it brushed against that deep knot of pleasure. “I bet you’d like this every day, wouldn’t you?” Ganondorf observed. “Hmm… maybe we need to give you that option.”  
He yelped with surprise as Ganondorf effortlessly picked him up, flipped him over, and deposited Link down in his lap. His cheeks burned as he felt Ganondorf’s eyes travelling over his body, studying the way his hole stretched around his finger, the heavy, gentle sway of his balls. It felt extremely vulnerable, and with the erotic feel of that finger inside him coupled with the hard pressure of Ganondorf’s own length hard against his belly, he shuddered with humiliation and pleasure. 

A second finger started to work in next to the first, and Link grabbed onto the bedsheets to steady himself. There was a little pain this time, just a bit of burning until his muscles finally got the message to relax. “It’s really a shame you can’t see yourself, boy…” His voice was soft, deep and intimiate, and sent a shudder all the way down Link’s spine, both from the tone and the words. The fingers pulled out just briefly before pushing their way back in, even more slick than before. “The way your hole gapes is really quite remarkable.”

He buried his face in the sheets between Ganondorf’s legs, his cheeks burning and his cock hard enough to lie flat up against his belly. “It seems such a waste to not have it being constantly filled with something, don’t you agree? Perhaps we need to steal you one of Zelda’s toys. I’m sure you’d find judicial meetings more entertaining with a nice, smooth shaft filling you up.”

“No, I don’t… no!” he protested although not terribly convincingly. He had to admit, the idea was more than a little bit erotic. He wasn’t sure where Zelda had obtained the beautifully carved and polished wooden items, but when one was a princess, one could hardly have sex with anyone at will. She must have needed to look other places for satisfaction, and although they didn’t see much use anymore, they were kept well cared for, since splinters would be terribly unpleasant. It hadn’t occurred to him that HE could use them just as easily as she.

“Oh, yes,” Ganondorf nearly purred behind him, fingers moving in steady, sure strokes inside of him. “Imagine trying to keep a straight face when every time you shift positions, it presses just so…” He illustrated with a deep, almost painfully pleasurable push inside him, making Link squirm and cry out with a shudder. “Why, you’d never be able to hide how hard you were… After all, look at you now.”

Link yelped as Ganondorf’s free hand stroked gently along his length, smearing the precum trickling down towards his balls. It was almost, with the fingers still stroking in his ass, almost enough to cum right there, but then one of those huge fingers pressed down at the base of his cock, cutting off the urge and making him whimper. “Ah, ah, not yet,” came the soft, mocking voice. “Not until you say it.” 

“N… never…” Link managed to gasp, biting his lip with the effort of holding in his whimpering moans. To his delight/terror, Ganondorf laughed darkly behind him, taking that as a dare. The Hylian squirmed as the fingers inside him started to stretch him in earnest, less probing and more scissoring now, and he trembled, knowing what was coming next.

Ganondorf didn’t enter him often; it wasn’t something that could be just done on a whim after all, and without Zelda around to heal any injury afterwards, he had to be even more thorough in his preparations. This time, though, Link could tell from the purposeful stretching, the liberal amounts of lube being applied, that he had every intention of going through with it. 

“Now… perhaps you think you’ll be able to come once I’m satisfied,” he murmured in a low tone, picking Link up again and rearranging them both so he was kneeling behind the Hylian. “But you know what you have to do for that.” Link shivered with anticipation as Ganondorf’s fingers withdrew, leaving him feeling oddly empty and just the slightest bit sore.

It still burned as Ganondorf pressed into him, although he could feel the slickness of the lube preventing him from actually tearing at all. It made him squirm and his fingers tightened on the sheets so much his knuckles went white, trembling with the effort to keep from clenching up. “Fuck, Link, your ass really is superb,” Ganondorf groaned, both hands on the hero’s hips to hold him in place as he sank slowly in place. He savored every moment of it, faintly surprised at just how very tight he felt after the enjoyable but much larger Gerudo women. Link squirmed and whimpered beautifully, his soft pale skin flushing in a most fetching manner. 

Link was barely paying attention to what he said, too distracted by that immense length sliding slowly into him, deeper than he was sure was healthy. It felt good though, far better than it had the first time the Gerudo had taken him. The stretching burn was tolerable and already fading, although the sheer pressure was right on the borderline of pleasure and pain. When Ganondorf actually started thrusting into him, he cried out, feeling every inch of that hard shaft sliding in along his incredibly sensitive skin. 

It wasn’t going to take long, Link was sure of it. He was already so hard his length was almost purple, his balls heavy and tight, practically aching to explode. Just when he thought he might actually get off without so much as a hand on his cock, Ganondorf paused, making Link groan in frustration. “No, not now!” Why would he be so cruel as to stop NOW?

“Then beg me for it,” came the low voice, almost a feral growl. “Beg me, Link.” He started thrusting again, pausing just as the boy was starting to tighten up around him. This time Link let out a near-sob of frustration, fingers clenching in the sheets again.

When he started moving again this time, it was slower, but harder, shoving his impressive length hard into Link and making him yelp with every thrust. When he slowed this time, the Gerudo didn’t even have to taunt him.

“Please, m… master, please,” Link whimpered, almost coming right then, flushing with shame and pleasure and humiliation. Ganondorf wasted no time rewarding him, immediately picking up speed again and reaching around to wrap Link’s shaft in his hand. 

Predictably it was only moments before the hero was screaming and coming under him, his ass tightening in a delightful rhythm along with the way his cock spurted out through Ganondorf’s fingers. It was a few moments before Ganondorf was ready to cum, and had no reservations about spilling deep inside the hero. By this point, Link was only semiconscious, mostly limp with only Ganondorf’s hands on his hips keeping him upright. He pulled out ever so slowly, checking carefully for any signs of tearing. Link was one of his favourite pets, after all, and he took very good care of his things. 

The hero murmured softly as Ganondorf pulled him gently back towards the top of the bed, still shuddering a bit as his body came down from the exhaustive pleasure he’d just been through. He looked so sweet, flushed and limp and fucked into oblivion like that. He’d have to make a point of doing this more often.


End file.
